Regresando a ti
by RoxasNHell
Summary: Fue aquel día en el que me di cuenta en que no podía estar sin ti, Yuuri Katsuki.


Abrí mis ojos entre la oscuridad que me rodeaba, todos los días en este preciso momento me preguntaba porque tomé aquella terrible decisión. Me preguntaba porque lo hice si no era para nada lo que yo quería, quizá lo hice por la presión social, ¿la costumbre?, no lo se, pero de lo que estaba totalmente seguro, era de que yo no quería eso.

Mi corazón se quedó contigo, desde aquel día en que decidí irme, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, eras lo único que corría por mi mente, tú, todo lo que sentía por ti y lo tonto que me sentía al haberme ido de tu lado.

Suspire pesadamente sintiendo un hueco en el pecho, acto seguido mire mi mano izquierda en mi dedo anular, un anillo brillante que posaba ahí, ese estúpido anillo que me hizo alejarme de ti, que me hizo alejarme de lo que más quería y anhelaba en esta vida.

Pase esa misma mano por mi cabellera blanca, como si con eso pudiera encontrar una respuesta, y más bien, la tenía y era que yo ya no podía seguir así, no podía seguir sintiéndome así, no podía y ni quería seguir lejos de ti, te necesitaba, cada célula de mi cuerpo pedía de ti, mi labios pedían tus suaves besos como el resto de mi cuerpo los pedían y también tus caricias. Extrañaba esa mirada café clavada en mis ojos azules, esa mirada que decía todo lo que tú sentías por mi, porque palabras no necesitábamos para expresarnos lo que sentíamos uno por el otro.

Sentí una punzada fuerte de dolor en mi pecho, al recordar tu mirada y tu rostro en el momento en que te dije que me iría de tu lado. Jamás olvidaría esa mirada, supe que te había destrozado en ese momento e intenté ignorarlo completamente.

Me pediste que no te dejara, que pensara las cosas dos veces antes de tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

Lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. 

Quería hundirme, pero no, no podía seguir sintiéndome miserable otro día más.

Me seque las lagrimas que salieron, tomé mi teléfono y comencé a ver vuelos hacia tu destino; Japón.

Busque por el vuelo que fuera más pronto y encontré uno que estaba a cuatro horas, no pensé dos veces y lo compré.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, escuché que alguien se movió detrás de mi y solo de reojo volteé a ver a esa persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la cama, y al verla me sentí el triple de tonto y me cuestioné una vez más a mi mismo por esa estúpida decisión que estaba ahí.

Me levante y comencé a buscar los documentos que necesitaba para irme de este infierno, no pensaba vivir así un segundo mas. Metí todo lo que necesitaba en mi mochila y me di un baño.

Teniendo listo todo, pedí transporte para irme al aeropuerto, baje a la sala a esperarlo, llegaba en cinco minutos. Descaradamente, tomé una hoja y una pluma donde ponía "Lo siento.", la verdad es que no lo sentía pero solo lo hacía por puras "formalidades", deje la nota en la mesa seguido de ese estúpido anillo.

Me llego una notificación al teléfono de que mi transporte estaba afuera de la casa, salí de ahí para jamás regresar.

En cuanto me subí y cerré la puerta del auto, sentí como una bomba de emociones atacaron mi cuerpo; ansiedad, emoción, angustia, felicidad no lo sé, yo solo me iba sin saber qué sería el resultado de todo esto.

Llegue al aeropuerto, le agradecí al chofer, me baje y corrí hacia donde tenía que ir, en el momento me di cuenta que ni equipaje traía, solo mi mochila y no me importo, no necesitaba nada más.

Aborde el avión y mis emociones volvieron a descontrolarse, cerré los ojos por un momento para ver si podía conciliar un poco de sueño para que el vuelo fuera más rápido.

Abrí los ojos y para mi suerte falta al rededor de una hora para llegar a mi destino.

Cuando llegue ahí, por un segundo me congele. Miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente, yo ya no tenía contacto alguno contigo. Nos habíamos borrado de nuestras vidas. En ningún momento me detuve a pensar que quizá tú ya no vivieras en Japón, que quizá te habías olvidado de mi y comenzaste algo nuevo, pero nada de eso me importo, tenía que hacer el intento.

Cuando menos lo pensé estaba subiéndome a un tren bala, sabía moverme muy bien aquí gracias a ti.

Le rogaba a los dioses por que estuvieras en tu casa, y que no me hubieras olvidado. Yo no podía olvidarte a ti, por más que lo intentaba, no podía hacerlo ya que lo que sentía por ti no era normal.

Quería volver a ver esa sonrisa tuya dibujada en tu rostro, ver esa mirada avellana clavada en la mía, esos suaves labios junto a los míos, tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo pero sobre todo, escuchar esos dulces "te amo" que me susurrabas al oído.

Estaba y estoy loco por ti. Te quiero para toda mi vida. 

Volví a la realidad, estaba enfrente de tu casa, temeroso a tocar. Mi cuerpo se controlaba solo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos alguien ya había abierto la puerta. Era tu madre, quien me recibió cálidamente como lo hizo siempre y me invitó a pasar, toda tu familia estaba ahí, y a pesar de todo lo que te hice sufrir, me recibieron con mucho cariño. Tenía miedo de que me odiaran, y la verdad, no me hubiera extrañado que lo hicieran ya que todo fue mi culpa.

Tu madre me dijo que estabas en tu cuarto, diciéndome que está era mi casa también y que fuera contigo.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido pero a la vez tan lento, podría decirse que corrí hacia tu cuarto.

Estaba apunto de explotar.

Me metí y escuché que te estabas bañando, ademas tu habitación estaba llena de vapor gracias al agua caliente que estabas usando.

Sentía que me iba a desmayar. 

En automático sin hacer algún ruido, decidí meterme a tu baño ya que la puerta estaba abierta porque tenías esa pequeña costumbre de dejarla así.

Vi tu silueta, difuminada por el vapor y me sentí desfallecer.

En mi gran lógica, sonaba muy bien meterme a la ducha contigo con toda mi ropa puesta.

Susurre tu nombre, ya que estabas sumergido en tus pensamientos.

Volteaste a verme, vi tu cara de impresionada por un segundo porque no dudé ni un momento más para volver a sentir tus labios sobre los míos.

No te opusiste a mi, te dejaste llevar junto a mi, comencé a acariciar tu cuerpo desnudo así como tú comenzaste a tocar el mío.

Todo dentro de mi estaba explotando, sentirte era mágico para mi, me hacías sentir vivo, y estúpidamente enamorado de ti por toda la vida.

Tuve miedo de jamás volver a sentir esto en mi vida, y yo estaba seguro que jamás lo volvería a sentir si no era contigo.

Se nos acabó el aire y tuvimos que separarnos, vi tus lágrimas caer aunque estuviéramos bajo el agua. No necesitaste decir una palabra para que te dijera que estaba sucediendo.

Así que poco a poco comencé a decirte todo lo que estaba sucediendo, que básicamente era un; fui un tonto y realicé que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Sonreíste ligeramente para mi, presionaste tus labios rápidamente sobre los míos y me susurraste que me amabas.

Y me derretí por ti.

A partir de ese momento me di cuenta que jamás quería volver a estar lejos de ti, porque tú eras lo que me hacía sentir vivo, lo que me hacía seguir adelante, mi felicidad entera y que estaba seguro que jamás volvería a dejarte.


End file.
